


A Man with a Van and a Plan

by BadwrongFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assault, Badwrong, Content approved by SCAR, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, F/M, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minivan, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostitution, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Realistic, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Van - Freeform, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadwrongFox/pseuds/BadwrongFox
Summary: A 19-year-old growing sexual predator and pedophile finally gets his dream van and takes full advantage of it. A little 11-year-old girl just wanted to walk home from school.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Sin Corps





	A Man with a Van and a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags you fucking perverts :) 
> 
> Thanks to k9able and VomitCenter for betaing!!

He’d searched craigslist for weeks to find the perfect vehicle. As a 17-year-old working a part-time job at Chuck-E-Cheese’s, it took Josh forever to save the $2,800 necessary to buy the 12-year-old, 211,000-mile dark green minivan. It had really dark tinted windows in the back that he thought were perfect and, on the way home from buying it, he made a stop at his work to visit the parking lot in the dumpster and make a few modifications to his new vehicle. He threw away the two bucket seats that made up the middle row as well as the long bench seat that was the back row, leaving the body of the minivan a nice, open space. He didn’t want questions from his parents about the missing seats, so he just explained that the van didn’t come with seats back there because the previous owners had used it for hauling building supplies. 

Josh’s parents had never been too involved, so they didn’t really care when he started spending all of his extra time driving around in the minivan. They assumed he was excited for his newfound freedom—and he was, but in a darker way than they could have ever guessed. 

At first, Josh just drove around. He got used to parking the minivan and took it exploring, finding all sorts of places in his 135,000-person town that he’d never known were there before. Alleys and abandoned buildings and places where people went because they didn’t want to be seen.

It was in one of these spots around 11pm on a Thursday night that Josh found his first hooker. He picked her up and drove her a few blocks over to the dark parking lot of an abandoned factory. She was a tiny little thing, no taller than 4’10”, and looked *young*. He had already paid her—$75—and was on top of her in the back of his van when he pushed up her skirt and saw her pussy. He recoiled, absolutely disgusted and going soft at the sight of her neatly trimmed pubic hair. 

“What’s wron—“she started asking, but Josh hit her hard in the side of the head before she could continue, then kept hitting her until she wasn’t making noises anymore. As he opened the side door he pushed her out onto the asphalt where she landed roughly, underwear down around her knees. After checking she was still alive, he searched through her pockets and grabbed his money back. With shaking hands he closed the side door, climbed into the front seat, and sped off. 

“Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” He yelled, slamming his hands down on the steering wheel. Josh barely stopped for a red light only seeing it at the last minute and coming to a screeching halt. He looked over as a car pulled up to the stoplight in the lane next to him and made eye contact with the police officer there. His face went pale and he managed a small little smile before driving off, at exactly 35mph, when the light went green. The police car pulled behind him and tailed him for at least 15 minutes while he drove all around town, unwilling to drive back home. Sweating profusely, he followed every traffic law to a T until the police car turned onto a side road.

Josh knew that the side road came out just down the way and thought the cop might try to trick him, so he pulled a U-turn and turned off down a side street on the opposite side of the road, then onto another one, and then he parked, panting. Josh waited there in the dark with the lights off for at least 15 minutes, until he was sure that the police officer would have given up looking for him, especially without a real reason to follow him—there’s no way he could know about the prostitute...Right? It took Josh 15 more minutes to drive home using the back roads, and he didn’t drive around for fun for two weeks. 

There was no hint of the assault—or murder?—in the newspaper. He didn’t think she had died, but he hadn’t seen her wake back up so wasn’t 100% sure. Nasty whores like that probably wouldn't report it. He hadn’t technically even stolen from her, since he hadn’t fucked her. Who would believe someone like her anyway? After a few weeks passed, Josh started driving around again, although he stayed out of that area for the next several months. 

______

School on Tuesday crawled. Throughout the day, Josh had been on edge. He’d been horny as fuck and excited, he felt like he was vibrating out of his own skin. He left school early, skipping his last period, because he knew that was when the kiddie school let out. He did this sometimes—skipped class and waited across the street outside of Sunnyside Elementary. Finally, the bell rang and the kids came spilling out of the building. 

Josh scanned the crowd impatiently. None of them were what he was looking for—not today—until his eyes landed on a gorgeous little girl with wavy, dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders. She looked to be about 10 or 11 years old and had a purple backpack on.She wore a cute pink skirt with teal leggings and a white, long-sleeve top with a butterfly on it, made out of sequins. 

She started off walking with two other girls, but mercifully they said goodbye and walked down another street almost immediately. The girl was walking down one of the main drags, so Josh decided to try his luck. He pulled up next to her and rolled down his passenger window. 

“Hey!” he said with a big smile and a wave. “I’m Andrew. Do you want a ride?” Josh knew that most kids were taught not to get into the car with strangers, but he was young—still a kid, really— and reasonably handsome, and he could see the girl waffling. 

“Hi,” the blonde girl said shyly, not answering about whether or not she wanted a ride. Probably because she knew she shouldn’t but she wanted to. 

Josh leaned over and opened the passenger’s door from the inside. “Come on, I’ll take you home. A pretty girl like you shouldn’t have to walk all the way home from school. My mom would kill me if she knew I drove right past you and didn’t help you get home safely,” he added, smiling as the mention of his mom and the implication that he’d get in trouble if she didn’t get into the van doing the trick. 

He rolled the window back up as the little girl climbed in and Josh had to stop himself from shouting ‘YES!!’ and pumping his fist in victory. 

“I’m Olivia. I live down this way on Oak Road,” she said, pointing to a turn. “Thanks for the ride,” Olivia added with a small smile as they turn off of the main road. They were just a few streets over from her house when Josh pulled into the deserted parking lot of Ebenezer Baptist Church.

Olivia’s brow furrowed, confused but not quite understanding the gravity of the situation yet. “Not here, you have to turn a few more streets down,” she clarified for him, looking at him like he was a little dumb. 

Instead of answering her, Josh undid his seatbelt and then reached over to undo hers as well. “Come on, let’s get in the back,” he said, as if what he was telling her to do was completely normal. 

Olivia was obviously concerned, but she’d been raised to do what she’s told, so she stood up and crawled through to the back of the minivan. “Is everything okay?”she whispered, sounding concerned like a ‘bad guy’ might hear her. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t realize that the bad guy is right next to her until it was too late. Josh grabbed her shoulders and forced her down onto the floor of the minivan, padded by his ratty old plaid sleeping bag. Even now, she didn’t fully comprehend what's going on and didn’t fight him as much as she could. “What are you doing?” she asked, voice starting to tremor when he pulled out the zip ties. 

Josh didn’t bother answering her, grabbing her thin wrists and zip tying them together before pulling them up and over her head to secure them to the back of the passenger seat headrest. 

“Andrew! What are you doing???” Fear growing obvious in her voice as she starts to struggle—too little, too late. She’s already trapped. 

He had intended on trying to sweet talk her into having sex with him, but the more he thought about it the less likely it seemed to happen—Olivia wasn’t a slut, as evidenced by her leggings covering up any potential exposed skin. And because coaxing her seemed unlikely to work, he really didn’t see a need to hold back or be nice. Not when his cock was this hard and he’s waited this long. 

It was awkward to maneuver with the low ceiling of the minivan, but he finally pulled off his pants and underwear.

Olivia let out an ear-piercing scream and managed to get to her feet then shuffled her way around the bucket seat back into the front seat again. She started crying hysterically when she looked up to see Josh’s dick—foreign and hostile to a girl her age—but she obviously had some idea what it’s used for because she redoubled her efforts to get away, screaming and yanking at her hands, trying to pull them free so she can open the door.

Josh grabbed her by an ankle and dragged her back into the cargo area of the van. “Shut the fuck up, Olivia,” he snapped, tired of her screaming and not wanting her to attract attention. He’s lucky there aren’t any buildings or people close by, because he’s sure that she can be heard outside of the van.

She didn’t stop screaming as he pulled her toward him, skirt flipping up as it caught on the carpet. Her legs kicked out at him but he got her by both ankles and made sure she didn’t accidentally kick him in the dick. 

“If you don’t shut your ugly, whore mouth I’m going to kill you, but only after I kill your family,” he spit out. She shut up real fast, only sniffling and crying quietly, and it felt vindicating as fuck to Josh. He wasn’t not serious—he didn’t think—but he hated feeling as out of control as struggling with Olivia did. 

Everything had been going okay until she started freaking out like this. Josh was mad at her but he didn’t want to fight her every step of the way. “Look, if you do what I say, I won’t hurt your family and I’ll take you home after I’m done. Don’t be an idiot. You don’t want to be responsible for your family getting hurt, do you?”

Olivia tearfully shook her head ‘no.’ Of course she didn’t want to be. But she still started sobbing as his hands slid up her thin little legs and grabbed the waistband of her leggings, pulling them down until they rested mostly inside out at her ankles. She had cute navy and white horizontal striped underwear on, and as Josh leaned in and inhaled, taking a big sniff of her underage cunt, Olivia squeaked and tried to twist away. She smelled mouthwatering. The anticipation of seeing the hairless cunt she had hidden beneath those cotton panties caused his dick to start to pearl with precome.

Josh groaned as he tugged her underwear down and her prepubescent slit was revealed. It was everything he had been hoping for and more. In his mind when he’d fantasized about this, he fingered the girl and ate her out, helping to turn her on and get her ready for him. But here, now, there was no reason to do that. She didn’t want to be with him and she was already crying and upset, so who cared about a little more crying?

He knee-walked up to her, adult-sized cock bobbing in front of her child-sized cunt. He pressed it to her, rubbing the leaking head up and down through her folds. “Close your mouth so when you scream it isn’t too loud,” he ordered, waiting at her entrance for the tearful eleven-year-old to comply.

Olivia shook her head ‘no,’ still sobbing and panting. Josh reached up and tapped on her chin until finally she closed her mouth. 

“I won’t tell you again. If you disobey me one more time, I’m going to pick one of your family members—your favorite one—and I’m going to break all of their fingers and toes and tell them it’s YOUR fault.” 

With that warning, he grabbed one of her thin, little-girl thighs in each hand and spread them. Pressing forward to penetrate her.

Only it didn’t work like he’d planned. Her vagina was so tight that his dick just arched as he tried to force it and instead of pushing its way in, his cockhead ended up slipping up and out, grazing over her underdeveloped clitoris. He tried three more times to get inside, and with each try the girl underneath him cried harder and harder. He was getting frustrated, but then remembered that it might help if he had some lube. He’d planned to use some, but had forgotten in all of the excitement—he was a virgin, after all. And so was she—probably. 

“Hey! Olivia!” He said to get her attention as he slathered his dick with lube from the seat-back pocket. “Are you a virgin? Have you ever had anyone fuck your pussy before?” The girl didn’t respond as he slotted his penis back up to her. He loved watching her tiny, hairless labia spread open for him. Again, he pressed forward, this time holding closer to the tip so his dick couldn’t slide up like before. He punched forward with his hips and then let out a twisted groan. His cockhead made it in. She’s warm and wet because of the lube, but also unbelievably fucking tight, to the point it actually hurt Josh. 

“Loosen up, you dumb bitch!” He yelled, punching her in the stomach. He’d seen that in porn—punching the girl causes her to tighten up first, but then once the shock is over they loosen up. And fuck, if it didn’t work like a charm. Olivia made a pained “Ooooff!” sound and spasmed around him, then she started to slowly loosen up. 

Josh didn’t waste any time in pistoning in and out of her, his cock bullying her cunt until finally there was room for all of it and his heavy balls were slapping against her underside as he railed her. 

The girl looked gorgeous underneath him. Snot and tears ran down the delicate features of Olivia’s face. The thought that he was fucking the girl in a van that was older than she was overwhelmed Josh and with another thrust he came—but didn’t pull out. 

No one ever mentions how hard it is to get everything right when you’re breaking the law. He’d forgotten the other part of his plan. He rustled through his pants and pulled out his phone, sliding open the video camera and recording as he humped into her again, pumping in and out to simulate like he’s fucking her even though he’s already come inside and is starting to soften. He panned up and zoomed into her face, just recording her crying for a while. Then he took some pictures and even an audio recording before finally pulling out.

“Don’t want you to be late coming home from school,” Josh said as he cut the zip ties and hoisted her back into the passenger’s seat after he pulled up first Olivia’s underwear and leggings and then his own pants. Although he was loathe to, he had wiped her crotch up with a corner of the sleeping bag knowing Olivia’s parents would definitely wonder what happened if their little girl showed up with cum in her panties. 

He tossed her a box of tissues. “Wipe up your face.” With shaking hands, Olivia obeyed, not looking at him and stifling sobs. “I’m going to drop you off at home. You’re not going to tell anyone what happened, because if you do I’ll show everyone the video proof of what a big, nasty slut you are. You don’t want your mom and dad to see how disgusting you are, do you? Letting someone almost double your age fuck you? What would your friends think?” He asked. “It’s better to keep it secret and not tell anyone. If you tell, I’ll know. And you’ll regret it.”

He drove to her house. It was a modest two story, older construction, but the lawn was well-kept. He slowed to a stop in front of the driveway before leaning over to open the passenger door for Olivia to get out. He ruffled her hair like they were old friends before she numbly stumbled out of the minivan. 

“Don’t forget your bag,” he called out when she was about six feet away. Woodenly, she turned back to him and he leaned forward to hand the purple backpack to the little girl. “And don’t fucking say anything.” He smiled sweetly and slowly drove away, so as not to attract attention.  
_________

There was nothing in the papers the next day, and Josh spent the whole night whacking off to the footage he had managed to capture. He wished he’d remembered to tape everything from the beginning, but even the little he got was like gold. 

On Thursday though, the story broke. Headlines for the local gazette read “LOCAL FATHER CHARGED WITH RAPE OF ELEMENTARY SCHOOLGIRL.” Josh quickly read through the article, apparently a young girl (name redacted due to status as a minor) had told her mom that she hurt ‘down there’ and an examination by a doctor had shown obvious sexual assault including vaginal tearing, a broken hymen, and evidence of semen. The girl’s dad had been charged. At this, Josh laughed and laughed, then jacked himself to the video again.

About a week later, it was revealed that the DNA for the semen inside the little girl didn’t match the father, and more stock was being put into the wild story the girl had told—about being picked up in a dark green minivan. Josh had driven out of town—out of the county—to a friends house and conveniently totaled the van. He had driven it straight at a light pole and got whiplash in the wreck. It sucked not to have a vehicle and to have to have his mom come pick him up, but it was better than being found out. 

No one ever came to question him about the rape of young Miss Olivia Revere.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wonder if people are into what I've written. I'd love it if you'd leave a comment with what you liked or any constructive criticism. 
> 
> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.)
> 
> Scar Server
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
